


TVFH - Beach Trip

by NekoAbi



Series: TVFH Fan Stories [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Heat Wave time, Hickies, Implied Sexual Content, Julia is a Brit and doesn't do well with heat, Mention of sun burn, Multi, Obligatory Beach Episode, Relia is the main focus, Swimsuits, TVFH Fan Story, good pure fun, lots of hickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: The TVFH Gayng decide to go on a trip to the beach. As they're packing, Reggie realises he and Julia have never been swimming... which leads to them showing off to each other... which leads to them having a good night. The next day, Julia attempts to keep herself covered up... but eventually she'll have to show herself off... and what shows after that is not what anyone expected.





	TVFH - Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The View From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028414) by [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage). 



“Why is it so hot?” Julia whined for the umpteenth time that day. She was currently sat on the couch, directly in front of a fan in pyjama shorts and a vest top, and yet she was still feeling the heat. Behind her, a gentle snort sounded that grabbed her attention.

“Sorry, do you want me to leave?”

Julia pouted at her boyfriend as he came to join her on the couch, “First, shut up. Second, no. Third, you can’t laugh at me or else I get free reign to do the same to you when it gets cold.” She held up a finger for each of her points, pushing her hand closer to his face all the while.

Reggie grasped a hold of her hand loosely, pushing it down away from his face, “You’ll do it anyway, chaton. Let me have my fun.” He pleaded with her playfully, leaning closer to her all the while before resting his chin on her shoulder.

The woman pouted but sighed in defeat, “Fine, but I still get to complain.”

“Deal.” Reggie pressed a kiss to her cheek, but remained in his position, only moving to wrap his arms around her.

“Noooooooo.” Julia whined again, trying not to move too much.

Reggie grinned mischievously, fully aware of what she was trying to tell him, “What’s wrong, love?”

“Too warm! Get off!” When she tried to peel his arms off of herself, Reggie simply held tighter for a few minutes. It was only once Julia stopped and looked at him with her puppy dog eyes that he finally let her go.

A few hours later and many more whining complaints from Julia, both of their phones buzzed with text messages. Julia grunted and tried to reach for her phone but gave up after a second and pouted at her boyfriend. Reggie rolled his eyes before reaching for his own phone, immediately recognising the message to be from their group chat.

—— Admin ‘Tweedle Dee’ has changed the name of the group chat to ‘The Gayng’ ——

Tweedle Dee: Okay, so Patton and I have come up with the perfect idea for this beautiful, lovely weather! How about a beach trip!!

Tweedle Dee: Why is my name still this?!

—— Admin ‘Tweedle Dee’ has updated their name to ‘Big Daddy’ ——

—— Admin ‘TD&A’ has updated ‘Big Daddy’ to ‘no’ ——

no: HEY! Why can’t I change my name?!

TD&A: No more admin for you.

Reggie laughed aloud, and Julia scooted closer to him to read from his phone. She giggle-snorted after seeing the short back and forth. The rest of the chat scrolled along, and everyone seemed on board for the beach trip, Reggie replying for both of them saying they were in. Within the next hour, they’d all planned to meet up in two days’ time and have a full day at the beach.

The day before the trip passed by as usual; Julia sitting herself in the coolest place she could and complaining infinitely about the heat, Reggie enjoying himself and toying with his girlfriend at every chance he could. Though, by the end of the day, the heat had died down a little to something that was somewhat bearable for Julia which meant she was more than happy to go along with most ideas that Reggie had – especially when it meant having him make it up to her for everything he did over the day, though she knew she was going to be expected to do the same once it cooled down significantly.

Reggie had been slightly responsible and attempted to pack the bags for the trip, but both of them realised pretty quick that they’d need to take a trip to Julia’s place to grab her stuff. They decided to do it that afternoon, saving them precious minutes of sleep in the morning. It was as they were putting everything into a bag that Reggie realised something.

“We’ve never been swimming together.” He said, a note of surprise in his voice as he turned to his girlfriend.

Julia paused mid action and looked at him, “Huh, you’re right… That’s actually kinda weird.” The sudden change in Reggie’s eyes made her stomach sink a little, “What are you planning now?”

Reggie held his hands up in a display of innocence, “Hey, it’s nothing. I’m just curious…” He lowered his hands slowly and practically crawled over to Julia, who was seemingly paralysed by the sudden intense gaze he’d directed towards her, “What does a petite chaton such as yourself wear when dealing with the water?”

The woman flushed slightly, but managed to at least remain somewhat poised, “I mean, it’s nothing special, if that’s what you’re wondering…”

Reggie laughed softly, the exhaled breaths fanning across his partner’s face due to how close they were. The hand that wasn’t holding up his weight came to rest on Julia’s hip, “I was only wondering because you might surprise me.”

It was Julia’s turn to laugh. She’d put the pieces together and was just waiting for him to come out and tell her she was right. As she waited, Julia moved herself a little closer to her boyfriend, stopping just a hair away from kissing him, “Would it be such a bad thing if I did surprise you?”

“Not at all, love.” Reggie lowered his voice to a murmur, “But if you did surprise me, I don’t think you’d be a fan of the possible reactions.”

“Oh?” Julia feigned surprise, her voice matching his in volume, “What kind of reactions are you talking about?”

Reggie smiled knowingly, “You’re not that stupid, love. I know you know what I mean.”

Julia giggled and just barely brushed her lips against his, “But I want to hear you say it, pretty boy.” She half-expected him to actually respond to her when there was a slight pause after she finished speaking, but instead Julia found that Reggie decided to kiss her deeply. It was only brief, but it did leave her just craving more.

“Now, why don’t you show me?” Reggie said confidently, watching his girlfriend intently. He pulled out of her space when she showed signs of actually doing what he wanted, moving to sit on the edge of the bed while Julia walked towards the bathroom to change.

Just before she stepped through the doorway, Julia turned and looked back at Reggie, “Return the favour?” There was another pause before Reggie smiled and nodded. He stood and made his way back down to the bag he was packing before. Julia was evidently pleased with his obedience and headed out to change.

It took Reggie almost no time to change into his swimwear. After throwing his clothes in the wash basket, he moved to look himself over in the mirror. The short, bright orange swim trunks fell to just above his mid-thigh, showing off just the right amount of leg and skin. He spun to check himself from every angle, appreciating the way the trunks showed off his butt so well. It was only a second later that a movement in the doorway caught his eye and he turned to see his girlfriend re-entering.

He was completely unsurprised to see that the one-piece she was wearing was black, rather it was the amount of coverage that caught his attention – or rather what it was lacking. Reggie honestly wouldn’t have expected her to wear tied halter neck, but he wasn’t about to complain as it showed off just that little extra skin. He silently managed to get her to turn slowly, giving him a chance to also see the low-cut back that had several crossing strips of fabric across its lower half as the only coverage.

Both of them took a moment to truly take in their partner’s choice of outfit. It didn’t take too long for Julia to muffle a laugh by biting down on her lip, “I don’t know why I didn’t expect something like this.”

Reggie narrowed his eyes a little in suspicion, but couldn’t help the slight lift at the corner of his lip, “What do you mean?”

“It’s just that this-” She indicated to his only piece of clothing, “-is actually so you and yet, I expected less.”

The man scoffed in mock offence, taking a seat on the edge of the bed once more, “It’s no fun to show off everything all the time, chaton. There’s no mystery if I wear less.”

Julia giggled again and moved to stand in front of him, clearly starting to feel more comfortable in herself as they were still acting as they usually would, “Oh, so it’s for the mystery, huh?” She teased him playfully.

Reggie had clearly had enough of her jabs at him and decided to turn the tables. Before making any comment about her outfit, he grasped her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap harshly. His girlfriend squealed and held onto him tightly as she was moved, making Reggie’s smile grow larger. “Enough about me,” he said as Julia caught up to her surroundings, “How about we focus on you?” One of his hands reached out to her back and ran up the expanse of pale skin, making the woman in his lap squirm slightly.

Julia made a squeaking noise as she wriggled, “Noooo, you know that tickles, stop!”

“So much on show for all to see, yet only I can do this.” Reggie dragged his hand back down, ignoring her squirms. This had happened enough for him to learn her limits and they were nowhere near that yet. He instead focused on the slight darkening of her cheeks as he spoke.

Julia mumbled something under her breath, still squeaking every now and then from the ticklish touch she was receiving, “Shut up…”

The rest of the evening had them forgetting about the unpacked bags on the floor. Reggie was determined to ‘exhaust his reactions now so they wouldn’t come back up later’, though both were fully aware this was one of the weakest reasons either of them had given in order to get them into bed. The swimwear was eventually discarded, thrown back towards the bags that rested at the foot of the bed as the couple enjoyed their evening.

 

The next day, they arrived a few minutes late to their meeting point for the beach. They appeared with their belongings, only to be greeted by a vaguely annoyed Roman.

“Finally!” Roman huffed dramatically, hands on his hips, “Why are you two late? You better have a good excuse!”

“We just overslept, alright, munchkin?” Reggie patted Roman’s head with a teasing smile, while Julia giggled behind him.

Roman flailed a little in order to knock Reggie’s hand away, “Whatever. At least you’re _finally_ here.”

“Dude, it’s like only 10 minutes.” Julia retorted, checking her phone for emphasis.

Patton cut into the argument before it could go any further, “Hey! Let’s go down and grab a spot!”

Hazel, who was resting against the railing, popped up and practically ran towards the stairs that led to the beach, “Whoever gets there last has to set everything up!”

That managed to prompt Roman, Virgil and Reggie to sprint after her, leaving the others to deal with the things they’d all brought. Thankfully, with their four pairs of arms – one pair of them being Patton’s which could hold a lot of things – they got everything down with little difficultly. They all set foot onto the sand and saw the other half of their group arguing in a huddle a little way away. Patton was the first to reach them, placing the items in his arms down and stretching his shoulders. He was followed shortly by Logan and Charlotte who followed his lead. As Julia came to stand next to them, Hazel pointed directly in her face, a finger hovering only millimetres away from her nose.

“You’re last! You lose!”

Julia blinked a couple of times before pushing Hazel’s hand away, “Whatever, I don’t mind. You guys do whatever.”

Hazel grinned, “Wait, really? Awesome!” She threw her clothes off, revealing her adorable striped pink bikini before running off towards the water. The others took their time in joining the tall woman, taking care in removing their clothes. Julia remained fully clothed for the time being and began to set up the beach towels and umbrellas everyone had brought along.

“Are you sure you’re okay with doing this alone? You know that it was just a joke from Hazel, right? You don’t have to do this by yourself.” Patton’s soft voice caught Julia’s attention. He was looking down at her with a slightly concerned look, as if he was stuck between going out to enjoy himself and helping out Julia.

The short woman grinned, “Honestly, it’s fine, Pat. I really don’t mind. Go, have fun! This won’t take that long anyway.”

“Okay, if you say so. Call if you do need any help at all.” Patton reluctantly left her to set everything up.

Julia was right. It only took her around 20 minutes to have everything set out on the sand, but it did take her significantly longer before she was even considering going to join everyone else. She watched from afar, seeing them all enjoying the water and sun. Due to her watching everyone, it meant she noticed when Logan was approaching her.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Logan asked once he was within her auditory range.

Julia shrugged, “In a bit, probably. Just kinda want to, uh… wake up and stuff. Gotta also do sun cream and all that. You know, being ginger and pale and all that, I don’t do too well in the sun.” She awkwardly laughed.

The first indication that she’d given herself away was the raised eyebrow she got from Logan, “Are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you.”

Julia tried to laugh it off, “It’s nothing, really. Just, not a big fan of the heat and sun, is all.”

Logan was still unsatisfied. His gaze was almost piercing through her body, trying to pick out every tiny detail of her being, as if he was trying to solve a puzzle, “You’re not telling me the whole truth. I’m not going to press you much further, but you know you can tell any of us if something is bothering yo-” He cut himself off as he noticed something odd about her skin.

The man took his glasses off of his face and reached into his bag nearby for a cleaning cloth. “Julia.” He addressed her, his attention down at his glasses.

“Y-yes?” She responded. It felt like she was getting disciplined in school and it was a wholly uncomfortable feeling.

Logan placed the glasses back on his face before staring directly into the woman’s eyes, “Did you, perchance, happen to stay with Reggie last night?”

Julia practically combusted as her face bloomed red. Instead of answering him, she avoided Logan’s gaze and looked down towards the towel she was sat on. She was acutely aware that she looked like a toddler that just got caught stealing a cookie before dinner, but a part of her couldn’t bring herself to face the man opposite.

There was a sigh from Logan, “I’ll take that as a yes. I will also conclude that you did also stay up fairly late, which explains why you two were not on time. I have only one more question for you.” He paused as the woman looked up at him, clearly embarrassed, “How many marks did he leave on you?”

If Julia wasn’t already entirely red in the face, that question would have been what caused her to turn even redder. She mumbled something about not being able to tell, which prompted Logan to ask her – if she was comfortable – to show him. Not only was it to satiate his curiosity, but he noticed that Julia was clearly starting to get uncomfortable from the heat as she was likely wearing two layers like the rest of them.

She sighed, “I guess I’d have to at some point… better get it over with.” Julia removed her outer layer, revealing not only her swimsuit but a plethora of marks that littered her skin.

It wasn’t only one or two like Logan had predicted in his head, it was almost as if constellations had been made across the woman’s skin. The marks were across almost every part of her skin he could see, ranging in darkness and colour. Particularly dark ones were in spots that normally would be easy to cover up but were completely visible due to the more exposing clothing.

Both of them were quiet as the shock of the sight set in and Logan digested it. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud voice from in front of them.

“Oh my god! Julia, what the heck happened to you!?”

Hazel was heading towards them, staring and gaping at the marks on her skin, with Charlotte in tow. As they both got closer, it was becoming more and more obvious what the marks were. Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks, flushing heavily, while Hazel’s mouth fell open further.

Her loud voice had caught the attention of everyone else, who were also now focusing on her. It took varying amounts of time, but eventually everyone was caught up.

Roman and Virgil began to crack up with laughter, both almost uncontrollably laughing. Patton tried to get them to stop as they were attracting even more attention from other beach-goers, though it was obvious he was also amused by the whole situation. Hazel continued to gape while Charlotte turned away, almost unable to look at her friend for much longer. Logan rolled his eyes and huffed at his brother’s antics, apologising for him to Julia. Eventually, everyone went back to their activities, the shock and novelty of the bruises wearing off. Julia assured Logan she would come and join everyone soon, as she really did have to cover herself in sun cream first.

As she went about slathering the cream over her arms, a familiar deep chuckle caught had her pouting up at the figure who joined her under the umbrellas, “This is all your fault.” Julia chastised her boyfriend, continuing to work with the sun cream.

Reggie easily took the bottle from her hands and began to help her out, despite her protests, “I know.” He began to work the sun cream into the exposed skin of her back, leaning forward to whisper into her ear at the same time, “Now everyone knows you belong to me, chaton.” Reggie smirked to himself when he heard his girlfriend’s breath catch slightly and her movement falter for a second. It was really then that he realised how much fun he was going to have.


End file.
